Completely Complete
by GreenFreakOut
Summary: INU/YYH-xover...Yusuke/Kagome pairing! What happens when Kagome has to leave because of the threats on her life? And who is this little girl that has showed up five years later? ONESHOT!


A/N- I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakashou.

This is a Yus/Kag pairing. ----MY FAV!!!!!!

Hope you enjoy!!!!!!

Completly Complete

The rain poured down around the two. A young girl of 20 stood in front of a man of 21. His brown eyes shone with confusion as he stared at the nervous figure in front of him. His heart was breaking staring into the sad blue eyes of the raven haired girl. She stood hugging herself around her stomach, her bangs covering her blue eyes. Her tears were mixed in with the rain but he could smell the saltwater.

"Kagome?" His voice was raw with anger and raspy with tears. How could she? How could she leave him now? They had been together since they were 15. He even proposed to her and she accepted. They had to keep it a secret though so they couldn't jeopardize their lives anymore. So why was she leaving him.

"Yusuke." That was all she could say. She sunk to the muddy earth sobbing. Yusuke instantly sunk to his knees and wrapped his strong arms around her frail body. She sobbed into his shirt only able to mumble sorry.

"Kagome tell me what's wrong?" Yusuke asked into her velvet hair. He was worried about her. She hadn't been this upset since the well closed up. She managed to see Sesshomaru and Inuyasha in Makai whenever they went but something else was bothering her. She mumbled a sentence that broke his heart to no end.

"What!!!" He asked stunned. She only sobbed harder hugging him and apologizing. He held her closer not caring that they were soaking wet and in the deserted clearing in the park. He only cared about her well being.

"Yusuke.. I have to leave. Sesshomaru said that-that I have to go to America because of the threats. I can't be seen with you anymore. At least not until it's safe. Which Inuyasha said that it would be a couple of years." Kagome sobbed into his soaking shirt.

"No.. Kagome.. You can't…but.. What about the proposal…?" Yusuke stuttered taking Kagome by the shoulders and looking her in those heart breaking blue eyes. She couldn't look him in the eyes.

"Yusuke I truly do love you. I don't want to leave but Sesshomaru even brought Koenma, Atsuko, and even my own mother in on this. I can't refuse them. They even threatened me with Rekai jail." Kagome sobbed. Her bloodshot eyes still couldn't meet his. She couldn't see the pain in his eyes. She could feel his hands on her shoulders tighten. She winced.

"They threatened you with Rekai Jail." His eyes flashed dangerously. He stopped tensing up when he felt Kagome's small dainty hand on his forearms in comfort.

"Yusuke don't do anything stupid. I'll be back in a couple of years. We'll get married as soon as I get back." Kagome promised though more tears leaked through. He smiled a sad smile. He leaned his forehead against her own. She kissed him in a sad final goodbye.

"I love you Kagome! Don't forget that. You'll have your dream wedding when you get back. I promise this." Yusuke smiled at the small happy smile that graced her beautiful face.

"You promise?" Kagome asked. He nodded. She hugged him briefly.

"Yusuke I have to go.." Kagome said. She stood up and swayed just a bit. Yusuke steadied her. She was about to turn around to leave when Yusuke grabbed her wrist. She looked at him with broken blue eyes. He roughly kissed her and she didn't refuse. She broke it off when they both didn't have any air. She gently kissed him one more time. It ended. She looked at him with those big blue eyes that were leaking more tears.

"I love you Yusuke.." Kagome said. She hugged him one last time.

"I love you to Kagome." He said into her wet hair. She squeezed him one more time and let go. She began to walk off and Yusuke let go of her hand. He watched her run out of the park his heart breaking with every step she took.

* * *

Five Years Later

He sighed as he sat on a bench in the park. Kurama and Keiko sat next to him. They were watching Kurama and Keiko's 4 year old twins, Rose and Lily. They both had the color of Keiko's hair but had Kurama's shocking green eyes. Yusuke sighed as he watched them. He had dreamed that him and Kagome would have already started a family by now. They had that one passionate moment but she left. She had to for their own protection. She almost died in the Makia when Naraku had kidnapped her. Then when she turned twenty Naraku attempted to assassinated but failed. She then was forced to move to America. He hadn't heard from her in five years.

He felt Kurama stiffened when he saw Rose and Lily walking over with another young girl. Something about her made Kurama stiffen. She had such a pure aura with a hint of youkai in it. It felt so familiar.

"Mommy. Daddy. Uncle Yusuke. We made a new friend!" Little Lily said. The young girl smiled a shy smile.

"And who might your new friend be?" Keiko asked leaning forward to see the cute girl. She had beautiful long black wavy hair and big brown eyes. She looked to be about five years old.

"My name is Chastity!" They cute little girl said with a smile.

"Why hello Chastity. My name is Keiko. This is Suichii. And this is Yusuke.." Keiko said gesturing to the right person.

"Where is your mother and Father?" Kurama asked. He noticed the girl's smile fall.

"My momma is talking to Uncle. I don't have a daddy. She said Daddy was far away and I could meet him someday." Chastity said with a smile. Yusuke couldn't find himself to look at the child. She looked to much like Kagome it was hurting him.

"CHASTITY!!!! CHASTITY!!!!" They froze as they heard the frantic calls of a woman. "Look what you made me do Inuyasha. I lost my own five year old daughter…What if a demon got her?" A voice said. Yusuke froze at the name. He looked at the child's face to see her smile at the woman's voice. She rushed off into the direction of the voice. The group watched as they saw a beautiful woman about the age of 26 turn around at the yell of 'Momma!!!' from Chastity. She knelt down to hug the 5 year old. They froze in absolute shock. The woman was beautiful. She had long wavy black hair and big blue eyes like..

"Kagome?" Yusuke whispered. The girl's head snapped up at hearing her name. Her blue eyes looked straight into Yusuke's brown ones. She gasped. She handed Chastity to the silver haired Inu hanyou. She took a step forward uncertainly.

"Yu-Yusuke?" She asked with shock. The next thing both groups knew was Kagome was in Yusuke's arms crying. He hugged her back but his heart was broken. He soon dropped his arms from around Kagome's small form. He had waited for her yet she came back into his life with a child.

"Kagome…How could you?" His voice broke at the end. He looked away from her hurt blue eyes to the child in Inuyasha's arms. Kagome stumbled back shocked by his question.

"Yusuke. I would never…She's yours." Kagome whispered. Yusuke only glared.

"You expect me to believe that? You were gone for five years and you come back with a child." Yusuke snapped.

"Yusuke..When I was forced to leave I was a few weeks pregnant. I could never cheat on you. I love you." Kagome took another step back. She looked at Inuyasha for help. He only glared.

"Trust me detective. I was with her the whole time. I wasn't going to let some slimy guy touch her." Inuyasha said standing beside his young sister. The detective only glared. Of course Inuyasha was taking her side. She was his sister.

"If you don't believe me look at her aura. Tell me what you see?" Kagome said picking up Chastity. Yusuke's brown eyes flickered in between the love of his life to the smaller version of her with big brown eyes. His big brown eyes. She had the same aura as her mother but there was a hint of demonic aura within it. It was the same type of demonic aura as Raizen's. He looked back at Kagome and Inuyasha shocked. His eyes then flickered over to Kurama and Keiko and their twins. They had moved respectively away keeping out of family business.

"Kagome.. I'm.. I just.. I.." Yusuke tried to say. Kagome only smiled at him. She looked down at the young girl who was pulling on her coat.

"Momma? Are you okay? Your aura seems funny?" Chastity looked up at Kagome. She knelt down and looked into Chastity's chocolate eyes.

"I'm fine Baby. Chastity. I want you to meet someone very special. Yusuke is…."

Kagome began but was cut of by the young girl herself.

"Is Yusuke my daddy? His aura seems just like mine." Chastity asked a shocked Kagome. Kagome only smiled.

"Yes baby. Yusuke is your daddy." Kagome said. Chastity squealed and ran over to Yusuke and hugged him. She fully accepted that Yusuke was her father. He hugged her back with just as much force. He also fully accepted Chastity as his daughter. Yusuke stood up with Chastity in his arms. He pulled Kagome into a one armed embrace. She smiled at him.

"So Kagome. Do you still want that wedding?" Yusuke asked as he looked for Inuyasha's approval. Inuyasha nodded with a smirked finally happy to see Kagome back in the one guy's arms that deserved her. Kagome's eyes went wide.

"You remembered?!?" She said shocked. Yusuke smiled.

"Of course Kagome. I've been waiting for five long years afraid that you forgot me. Now I finally have you back and I want to make you officially mine." Yusuke smirked at Kagome's tearful smile. She kissed him passionately on the lips. They broke apart when Chastity began to say 'EWWE'. Kagome smiled and laughed feeling completely complete.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Let me know what you think.

It's my first fic!!!!

Let me know if you want me to write a sequal about the wedding


End file.
